


Forgive But Never Forget

by Sonictale101



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol use because we all know Tom, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'll add more tags when I can think right, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not sure of all the ships, OOC maybe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Edd/Matt - Freeform, Probably some angst, Slow Build, Tord Redemption, Work In Progress, god help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonictale101/pseuds/Sonictale101
Summary: Months after Tord had blew up their house and left them to take over the world everything is finally getting better. Things seem to be going pretty normal, With Edd and Matt falling back into their old routines as Tom happily enjoys his friends happiness. That is until one night while Tom's heading home after getting drunk and finds Tord again. That's where he makes what's probably the dumbest choice of his life. He takes him back to his apartment with him.





	Forgive But Never Forget

Tom walked the dark and dreary back allies, the objects in front of him drifting in and out of his focus. To put it simply, he had drunk one too many bottles of Smirnoff. He had a high liquor tolerance, but he occasionally still went overboard. This was one of those rare occurrences. But he could manage the way back home--he'd practically memorized the route he took at his point. A pained groan caught his attention out from the abyss of his drunken thoughts and his head spun over to detect the source of the sound, his eyes latching onto a blob of red. Whatever the hell it was, it didn't look too good.  
It was on its side and laying down against a back wall near a dumpster. For all he knew, it could just be a brightly colored garbage bag. But something willed him to investigate. He cautiously approached the thing… well, the closer he got, it started to look less and less like a thing and more like a person. He slowly leaned down and turned the mysterious figure over. They uttered a low groan of protest but did nothing to resist the movement. He was taken back at the familiar figure before his eyes. It was him. He knew it was even if he currently had his hood up and covering the horns he had for hair. He lurched back to recollect his thoughts. How the hell had he gotten here? Shouldn't the damn commie be off somewhere far away from them, trying to take over the world or whatever it was he wanted to do? His drunk mind couldn't process all of the possibilities swarming through his head, and he held his forehead tightly, feeling a oncoming headache. He sighed in frustration. Of all the times to be drunk out of all sensible reasoning, why now? He slowly walked over to the wall and slid down it, keeping a good distance away from the figure, which Tom was now 99.9 percent sure was Tord. He squinted at the red hooded man, and thought out what he possibly do in this situation. He could just leave him on the side of the road, but…. That would probably just cause more problems in the long run. And if Edd ever found out he had just left his former friend in some back alley to possibly die, he'd never forgive him. Maybe drop him off at the police station? No, the possibility of escape was pretty large for him. He huffed angrily. Great, just peachy! Now he was stuck, totally intoxicated, in an alleyway with his most hated enemy! He slowly got up, stumbling a bit as the world swam around him. Once everything had come into focus again, he lifted Tord onto his back.  
“You better be fucking grateful when you wake up.” He muttered to himself, slowly starting to trudge back in the direction he'd been heading before. 

 

Tom nudged open the door to his apartment with Tords side, fumbling for the light switch next to his door, flipping it and turning the lights on after a few seconds. The room lit up, revealing the living room to his apartment. It was obviously unkempt, various bottles and articles of clothing scattered across the floor. He didn't seem to care though, just walking over to his messy and slightly stained couch and flopping Tord onto it, not even bothering to try and clear anything off it before doing so. It was then he noticed a bit of… smoke…? coming from one of his unwelcome guests arm. He hesitated a bit before giving into his curiosity, crouching down and slowly lifting the sleeve to the hoodie up.  
“Holy hell..” His eyes slightly widened in surprise upon seeing the now mechanical limb. He couldn't help the slightly guilty feeling he had, but he quickly ignored it. So what if he might be the reason his arm was like this, the communist bastard deserved it! With a slight nod he agreed with himself, successfully getting rid of any lingering guilt for the time being. He then looked it over a bit more, attempting to find out the reason it was smoking. It seemed to be damaged somewhat and most likely broken. Some metal bits and pieces were gone and the few circles in the center of the hand seemed to have turned off. He supposed by the look of them they were supposed to glow, and he guessed the fact that they weren’t definitely on meant it wasn’t in working order. He could try and fix it...Or he could leave him to suffer with only using one arm. And not doing anything and letting him suffer sounded much more agreeable in Tom's point of view. With a shrug he got up, pulling the sleeve back over the arm and heading off to his room for the night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks, As I said this is the first time I've written a fanfic on this website and I have no clue how this all works. Feel free to point out any mistakes you may find, Help is greatly apricated!


End file.
